


A Nap és a Hold

by zokniszörny (angelette)



Series: Prompt fills [2]
Category: Pippa Kenn trilógia
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelette/pseuds/zoknisz%C3%B6rny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Néha egy zombinak is lehetnek érzései. Péntek pont ilyen. Péntek POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nap és a Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carmenita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenita/gifts).



> Bár magát a regényt összeségében nem szerettem, és nem is nagyon értek egyet a zombik magyarázatával, mégis Péntek leírásakor felmerült bennem, hogy mit érezhet, miközben meglátogatja Pippát majdnem minden este.

A sápadt holdfény átszűrődött a fák levelei között, megvilágítva az erdőt, elűzve a teljes és végtelen sötétséget. Nem zavarta őt a vak feketeség, nem érdekelte őt semmi, mert egyszerűen képtelen volt rá. Az élete homályos és magányos alagútként nyúlt el előtte, és a holdfény onnan nem tudta elűzni a sötétséget. Az érzései, az emlékei mind olyannak tűntek, mint a táj körülötte, amit az éjszaka festett fekete-fehérré, mintha valaki egy élénk festményről terpentinnel elkente volna a színeket. A boldogság aranysárga színe, a szomorúság kékje, mind eltűntek, és csak a világot néha csak a vörös düh öntötte el. Düh irántuk, azok iránt, akik emlékeztek az életükre, akik tudták értékelni az apró szépségeket, a mindennapi életet, szerettek, gyűlöltek, összetört a szívük, majd újra meggyógyult és ugyanabba a bolond hibákba estek.

 

Az ő szíve már nem vert, és a legfájdalmasabb az a tény volt, hogy nem is tudta mióta. A régi életéből az emlékfoszlányok úgy bukkantak fel, mint a folyóban sodródó hordalék. Értelmetlen, értéktelen darabok másnak, de neki csak ez maradt a régi világból, a régi életéből. Akár egy törött kaleidoszkóp, az alakok, benyomások sosem alkottak semmi értelmeset, se szépet, de ezzel is beérte.

 

Ami állandóan kísértette, azok a csillagok az égen, valamiért úgy rémlett neki, hogy a régi énjét megnyugtatták. Talán azokat akarta kutatni, mikor felnőtt? De ez egy elveszett álom marad, örökre megragadva a kívánságok földjén, mert elvették tőle a lehetőséget. Örökre megragadt a gyermeteg testében, és ebben a semmilyen és fojtogatóan csendes állapotban.

 

De még így is más, mint a többiek. Hiába önti el a féktelen harag, ami a fajtájára jellemző, nem képes a másokat bántani, és maga se érti, mi fogja vissza, hiszen nem érez semmi mást, csak a mindent elemésztő sóvárgást a közelükben. Keresi a magányt, mert a többi sápadttal úgy sem érttetheti meg magát, hiszen még a szavakat sem tudja kimondani, bármennyire is szeretné. Mintha valahol megakadnának benne az agya és a hangszálai között, és utálja, hogy a gondolatait nem tudja kiadni magából, még ha nincs is senki, aki meghallhassa. Így belülről marják őt szét, elevenen felfalják.

 

A kedvenc helye, ahol majdnem másnak érzi magát, majdnem élőnek egy tisztás, egy erődház mellett. Onnan szokta lesni az eget és a könyörtelen holdat, ami nem képes őt a benne lévő sötétséget megtisztítani. Amíg a ház lakója a meleg, puha fénnyel odabentről őt nézi, el tudja magával hitetni, hogy ő maga nem szörnyeteg, hanem a lányra vár, hogy a lány _rá_ vár, hogy boldogan élnek ebben az embertelen világban. Persze, mindez csak a fejébe játszódik le, és minden egyes alkalommal, mikor némaságba burkolózva az esti eget kémleli, újra lejátszódik a lelki szemei előtt az első találkozásuk, és a boldogsághoz hasonló dologgal nyúl a képek után, hiszen erre emlékszik, őt nem felejti el, ezt nem tudja elragadni tőle az az átok, ami őt sújtotta. Ezért is érzi úgy, hogy a lány mellett talán visszanyerheti önmagát, vagy ha azt nem is, hát új valakit építhet, aki újra képes beszélni és érezni, és élni, _létezni_.

 

_Új helyet keres magának, ahol nincsenek se a fajtársai, se a mások – bár belőlük amúgy sem akad sok, de nem akarja ismét átélni, amit akkor, mikor véletlen összefutott velük. Túl jól emlékszik még a mindent elvakító haragra, mikor egy fiatal pár keresztezte az útját az erdőben. Nem is tudta, hogy mi történt, olyan gyorsan pörögtek a történtek, és annyira erős volt a késztetés, hogy azokból az önfeledten nevető másokból kiszedje a boldogságot, és megfossza őket tőle. Az futott át az agyán, hogy talán a boldogságuk kézzel fogható dolog, és ha belenyúl a mellkasukba, kiszedheti belőlük, és végre a magáénak tudhatja._

_Mire a fejét rázta erre a képtelen gondolatra, ráeszmélt, hogy a keze vöröslött, és furcsán nedvesen csillogott. Majd meglátta az előtte heverő mást, a pár férfi tagját, a szeme üvegesen meredt a fák lombja felé, és a jobb keze természetellenes szögben hajlott el. De ami szinte fizikai ütésként érte, az a torkán éktelenkedő vörös sál volt… Nem, nem sál, mert ez csillogott a fényben. Vér… A férfi nyakán marcangolt seb futott végig, és beletelt pár pillanatba, mire megértette, hogy a kezén ugyanaz a vér csillog. Ő ölte meg a mást, pedig nem is emlékezett rá._

_Ijedten pillantott a lányra, akinek az éhezéstől beesett arcát már nem lágyította meg az előbbi mosoly, hanem még borzalmasabbra festette a rémület, ami látszólag elfogta. Nem mozdult a lány, csak némán meredt a párjára, és nem is érdekelte, hogy ő maga ott van. Valami megváltozott akkor benne, ahogy a lány szívet tépő sikolya elérte, mert ahelyett, hogy a vérében fortyogó, mindent elsöprő dühnek engedelmeskedett volna, és a lány felé vette volna az irányt, inkább megfordult és bevetette magát a fák közé._

_Talán bűntudatot érzett, gondolta, ahogy az első gyilkosságának képei leperegtek a szeme előtt, bár túl szép álom lett volna, tudta, ahogy egy tisztást keresett, ahol az estére megpihenhet. De mégis, nem örült neki, hogy megfosztotta a mást attól, amit ő maga sosem érezhet._

_A gondolataiban elmerülve nem is vette észre, hogy a ház, ami a tisztás közepén állt nem burkolózott sötétségbe. Mikor meghallotta az ajtó nyílását, felkapta a fejét, és meglátta, hogy megint hibát követett el. Az egyik ablakban apró fény pislogott, és észre kellett volna vennie, hogy nem egy elhagyatott bunkerről van szó. Nem akart ismét engedelmeskedni az őt vezető állai ösztönnek, ezért ahogy meglátta a szőke törékeny teremtést, sietve feltápászkodott és elrohant. A fák közül még látta, hogy a lány utána néz, szinte szomorúan, mintha akart volna valamit, és elvették volna tőle. A hátulról ráeső fénytől a haja aranyszínben pompázott, és valamiért a napsütés jutott eszébe, a melegség, ami az ő lényét már sosem fogja elérni._

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy látta a lányt, és azóta mindig meglátogatta, és a képzeletében azt játszotta, hogy ő is a nap teremtménye, és nem az éjszakáé. Figyelte, ahogy a lány tesz-vesz a házban, ahogy olvas. A lány is egyedül élt, őt is megfosztotta a világ mindenkitől, és a fegyvereiből ítélve, őt is ölésre kényszerítette. Ők ketten voltak a világ két fajának képviselői, teljesen elszigetelve mindentől, és hiába nem tudtak kommunikálni, beszélni, megosztani az érzéseiket, mégis úgy érezte, hogy ott vannak egymás mellett. Hogy nem hiába él, hogy valaki emlékezni fog rá, mint ahogy ő is mindenhova magával viszi a lány képét magában.

 

A lány a Nap, aranyfényű, vidám, élettel teli – még a szeme színe sem evilági, mi lenne ez, ha nem bizonyíték, hogy ő maga a megtestesült _szépség_ jóság _melegség_ kedvesség. Míg ő pedig a Hold, hideg, sápadt, élettelen kődara – még a bőre is természetellenesen fehér, mi lenne ez, ha nem bizonyíték arra, hogy ő maga a megtestesült _rondaság_ gonoszság _ridegség_ kegyetlenség. Mégis úgy érzi, hogy csakúgy, mint az éjszaka égboltját megvilágító égitest, ő is ellophatja az ő saját Napja fényét, hogy ezzel hozza helyre (áltassa) saját magát. Nem élet ez, tudja jól, de ennél többre nem telik tőle, és bármennyire is azt kívánja, hogy ne csak lassan olvassza fel őt a Napszemű, hanem egyből hozza vissza az élők közé, tudja, hogy nem lehetséges, hogy hiú ábránd, de olyan, amit boldogan kerget. Ha már boldogságban nem lehet része, legalább hadd éljen hazugságban.

 

Egészen addig el is hitte, hogy majd egyszer minden más lesz, amíg egy horda sápadt meg nem érkezett a tisztásra. A kellemes csendet, a megszokott ritmust durva üvöltések és az ágak reccsenése törte meg, és tudta, _érzte_ , hogy mindennek vége, a törékeny illúzióját ugyanúgy törik össze, ahogy az erdő némsaságát.

 

Amikor a tisztásra ért, megdöbbent a sok vértől, és elképedt, hogy belőlük, hogy akár ő belőle is valami olyannyira a másokhoz hasonló dolog folyhat elő. Hogy lényegében talán ugyanazok belül, hogy van még remény, hogy levetheti a rideg és érzéketlen (elviselhetetlen) külsejét. Nem volt ideje feldolgozni semmit, mert, ahogy felnézett és látta a sebesült mást a Napszemű társaságában, elkapta egy _érzés_.

 

Ahogy a Napszemű a puska csövét remegő kézzel rá fogta, nem a harag öntötte el, mint eddig. Semmi nyoma nem volt a kegyetlen vágynak, amit máskor érzett, egy apró éles töredék sem lapult benne. Rájött, hogy nyugalom öntötte el, utóéletében először. Abszolút bizonyossággal tudta, ahogy megérezte a lőpor szagát, ahogy hallotta a fegyver dörrenését, és érezte a fájdalmat, hogy a Nap végre elérte a Holdat. Végre boldog lehet, mert megszabadult ettől az átkozott létezéstől, és bármi is várta a túloldalon, egy dologban biztos: az ő Napszeműje képét magával viszi oda, hogy aranyra festhesse vele a szívét.

 


End file.
